Unchained Melody
by fanboi310
Summary: The story of Ghost the movie but with Kurt, Blaine, and other Glee Characters. Will love prevail when love is seperated by death? And can Mercedes Brown the psychic con artist help them meet again. or will Jeremiah dark secret win?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR GHOST THE MOVIE OR MUSICAL. I am just a lonely fanboy. Also this is my first fanfiction so enjoy :)

Unchained Melody

Chapter 1

Kurt couldn't believe it. So much had happened since Blaine and him had graduated from high school. Blaine and Kurt had both gotten accepted to NYU and continued to stay in love no matter the odds they faced. After the years passed Kurt was able to major in Performing Arts and minor in Ceramics (which he had decided to get after he found out he was really good at it) and became a potter. Blaine majored in business and even got a job as a banker. They bought a nice apartment and started their life together after college. Blaine was able to bring in a lot of money but Kurt always felt that they never said I love you enough but let it slide.

Kurt had just finished making a new vase which he took a lot of pride in and put it in the kilm as he sat waiting in the house hoping Blaine would get there soon. For Kurt, his life was pretty good he got to work on pottery, do some acting on the side, and spend time with his wonderful boyfriend Blaine. As Kurt started to get his next vase ready, Blaine came in looking exaughsted. "What's wrong?" he asked. Blaine sighed, "Someone has been hacking into some of the accounts at work. I told Jeremiah to fix it. But I think I should do it on my own." Jeremiah was one of Blaine's best friends and worked with him constantly. Kurt thought that he could be a little stuck up but since Blaine liked him so did he.

Blaine took off his coat and slumped on the couch to watch TV. Kurt got up and cleaned the clay off his hands before he sat on the couch and snuggled next to Blaine. "You know what? I love you. I really Love you" said Kurt as he kissed Blaine and snuggled closer. "Ditto", Said Blaine. Kurt sighed, "Blaine? Why do you do that?" "Do what?" said Blaine. Kurt shook his head, "Nevermind." Blaine saw that Kurt was looking down so he grabbed his guitar and started to play. He was playing the song that Blaine sang to him when he asked him to move to New York with him. It was the song he played for him before their first time. It was truly a special song. And even though Kurt wouldn't admit it, he actually loved the song. "No don't do that it's not gonna work." Kurt said in protest as Blaine began singing.

_Oh, Kurt, My darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_Oh, such a long_

_Lonely time_

"Its not working" said Kurt smirking at Blaine with his arms crossed.

_And time, time goes by_

_So Slowly_

_And time, time can do so much_

_On you, so much_

_Cuz I need your love_

_Oh Kurt, baby you need that I need your love_

_Godspeed, your love to_

"Me" He whispered. Kurt smiled and began to kiss him. They didn't even notice the world around them because this is just what they needed. To be together and holding each other forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: In case some of my readers (at least I hope I have readers :3) are wondering this will be a multi chapter story. So yeah…ENJOY :D Also I'm Uploading 2 chapters today for y'all. Also I snuck some smut in here :D( but be warned that it's my first time writing it so it's not perfect [and sounds a lot like twilight :P] and that it might be a little bit different from the movie) And just so you guys know this story isn't gonna go EXACTLY with the story but kind the same plot :P

Unchained Melody

Chapter 2

_As they kissed on the couch Blaine pulled up Kurt onto his lap and nibbled on his ear. He then started kissing Blaine over and over. "Bed. Now." Blaine moaned as his eyes glazed with desire. Kurt grinded Blaine as he was carried to the bed. Blaine started to take Kurt's shirt off as Kurt continued to grind against him. "Kurt?", Blaine moaned and Kurt Got up and stripped slowly. "Stop being such a tease." Blaine said with lust in his eyes. Blaine closed his eyes savoring Kurt in the moonlight. Kurt slowly crawled onto Blaine. He smiled and kissed Kurt as Kurt slowly lowered himself onto him. He felt perfect as Kurt moaned out, "Blaine!" "Blaine!"_

"BLAINE!"

Blaine's head shot up to see Jeremiah standing in front of him looking angry. "Blaine, we have business to attend to and you're just sleeping! I mean really! If we are late to that meeting I will make sure Mr. Evans will fire you not me!" "Sorry." Blaine said as he got up from his desk , laughing at how dramatic Jeremiah could be sometimes and followed him to the board room only to see his boss, Sam Evans, giving him an angry look. "Your late again Blaine…" "Sorry Sam." Blaine said as he took his seat. " Anyway" said Sam, "We have constant reports about money missing from main account, now im not pointing any fingers but please if you see anything please report to Blaine or jermiah who I have put on the case." The room burst into murmurs as to who could be taking the money but soon silenced when the meeting was concluded. Sam called them over "So anything new?" "Nothing" both said "But we are looking and we are going to get to the bottom of this" Blaine added. " Well do it soon, this bank cant afford a scandal in this economy."

Blaine nodded and went back to his office with Jeremiah. "So what do you think we should do to find out what is happening?" Blaine said. "Nothing. The cops will probably handle it I mean come on the thing that matters is at least we are getting paid, right?" "Umm sure…" Blaine said before Jeremiah went back to his to his office. Blaine decided that he needed to figure it out, even if Jeremiah disagreed.

The rest of the day went pretty smooth and Blaine was finally able to go home to Kurt who was working on a new vase. He smiled as Kurt blew of the hair in his eyes and looked up at him. "Hey Blaine. I'm almost done with this I'll start dinner in a bit." " How about I help you?" Blaine asked as he took off his coat. "Who Not?" Kurt smiled as Blaine walked over and sat behind him, matching his hands with Kurt's and moved it up and down the clay. Kurt snuggled close to Blaine, and asked Blaine "I wanna marry you Blaine." Blaine looked at him in amazement. "I've been thinking about it. I've been thinking about it a lot. I think we should just do it." "Your serious?" Blaine said still shocked and amazed "Yeah…What is that look for?" "You never wanted to talk about it" "Do You love me Blaine?" Kurt said worried at Blaine's shocked expression. "What do you think" Blaine said as he kissed Kurt. "Then say it." Kurt said. " What are you talking about? I say it all the time!" said Blaine looking dramatically shocked as Kurt smirked and shook his head "No. You say ditto." " I say it with my eyes or when I make you French toast or when we stay up late at night and watch Disney and Harry Potter movies?" "I know" , Kurt said,"But sometimes I have to hear it Blaine. I know you love me but sometimes when im alone, fear starts to creep into my mind and.." "Kurt." Blaine said as he saw Kurt was crying he hugged and kissed him. "Its ok Kurt. I love you and I always will. Nothing can change that. Nothing could ever tear us apart."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Prepare for crying. This is where the fluff stops and the drama starts. Also sorry if this chapter is kinda short :/ So yeah ENJOY :D

Unchained Melody

Chapter 3

Blaine was happy that the weekend was here. He had no work and no problems. All he had was just a fun day with Kurt. When Blaine woke up on Saturday he made Kurt French toast [his favorite breakfast] and woke him up. "mmmph…5 more minutes" Kurt said as Blaine giggled at how cute Kurt was sleeping. "Come on lazy, I made your favorite, French Toast." Suddenly Kurt's head shot up "French Toast?" Kurt said as he smiled at Blaine and ate his breakfast. "So how was it?" Blaine Asked. "Tre Magnifique! As always" Kurt said as he passed Blaine his plate. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are when your sleeping" Blaine sighed, "No, not really" Kurt giggled as he got up and got dressed. Today was supposed to be a fun day at the park and the day looked pretty nice.

As the day passed Kurt and Blaine spent the whole day having fun. It started to get cold and dark so Kurt and Blaine decided to start heading home. As they walked across town they decided to take a shortcut through the alley which would lead them straight to their apartment. As they started walking a man walked out behind them. "Hey ! You!" Blaine tried to walk away. " Hey. I'm talking to you _ese_!" the man said before he pulled out his gun. "Blaine, Oh my God" Kurt said shaking "Just let me handle this Blaine said slowly approaching the man. "Your wallet!" the man said pointing his gun at Blaine. "Give it to him!" Kurt yelled. "Alright, alright" Blaine said nervously as he pulled out the money and handed it to the man. "Look. You take my money. You just leave my wallet." The man suddenly looked angry, "I SAID YOUR GODDAMN WALLET." He tried to pull Blaine's wallet. "No I need the wallet." Blaine said as he pulled back his wallet as Kurt yelled at him to let it go. "I'll Kill You!" the man said as he grabbed his gun and aimed it at Blaine. Blaine tried to grab the gun as they struggled. "Kurt go! Get out!" Blaine said as he continued struggling. Suddenly a gun shot rang out. And everything felt cold. He saw the man run off. He yelled at him but he kept running. He saw people emerging from their apartments with worried looks. He saw Kurt crying. "Help! Somebody please! Help me he's been shot! Call and ambulance! " Someone ran inside. Blaine stared at Kurt in disbelief, trying to understand what had just happened. "Hold on Blaine. Come on baby its gonna be ok." A firefighter ran pass and used a defibrillator [**A/N: Took me like 10 min to figure this out :P**] on him. Blaine couldn't believe it. He was watching himself die. "Please don't leave me Blaine. Please." Kurt was sobbing as the firefighter tried desperately to save him. "Kurt!" he yelled. He kept yelling and still nothing. "Blaine, please." Heard the firefighter say something to his workers and then to Kurt. "No! NO HE CANT BE DEAD! Noo…" He broke down and started sobbing as they threw the sheets over Blaine's body. "KURT!" Blaine yelled as the world around him became dark. He closed his eyes. Then he opened them hoping it was all a dream, he looked around. He wasn't in the alley. He was in the hospital. He was DEAD. A man walked behind him. "Shot huh?" Blaine turned around to see a man dressed in a black suit. This couldn't be happening…


End file.
